Let me bloom
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción - Cada ser humano nace con una pequeña marca en una de sus muñecas que refleja la de su alma gemela. Con cada interacción, la marca se expande en varios tatuajes que pueden ser oscuros o claros dependiendo del tipo de interacción. (Drarry)


_Hola! Ésta es una traducción autorizada de **Let me bloom** escrito por **Poljupci** , disponible en AO3_

 _Summary:_ _Cada ser humano nace con una pequeña marca en una de sus muñecas que refleja la de su alma gemela. Con cada interacción, la marca se expande en varios tatuajes que pueden ser oscuros o claros dependiendo del tipo de interacción._ _Han pasado algo menos de ocho años desde que Draco Malfoy conoció a su alma gemela en una sastrería. Ahora, mientras mira el conjunto de marcas oscuras en su antebrazo, desearía no haberlo hecho nunca._

 _Esto va para las personas que siempre comentan y le dan fav a mis traducciones, eso es muy lindo y de verdad gracias c:_

 _Como una amante de las flores y el soulmate, ésta historia fue toda una joyita que espero disfruten también!_

* * *

 ** _Déjame florecer_**

Comenzó con un punto.

Un pequeño punto negro en el interior de la muñeca izquierda de Draco que podría haberse confundido fácilmente con una marca de nacimiento si la humanidad supiera nada sobre cosas como las almas gemelas. Pero todos, naturalmente, conocían la vieja historia de estrellas que se dividieron a la mitad al momento de su nacimiento y su magia tendría que encontrar su otra mitad en un ser que la fe habría elegido para ellos.

Cada bruja o mago, squib o muggle recibiría una marca en una de sus muñecas que luego florecería en toda su piel una vez que su magia encontrara a su alma gemela.

Tomó años para la extraña sensación de hormigueo despertar bajo la piel de Draco y una vez que salió de la tienda de túnicas subió su manga para ver la fuente de aquella extraña sensación. Justo antes de que su padre apareciera, sus ojos se agrandaron ante los diminutos pétalos azul oscuro que se formaron en su piel alrededor del punto negro. Se bajó la manga porque Draco era un niño brillante y, aun con su corta edad de once años y medio, sabía que si su piel florecía después de conversar con Harry Potter, eso significaba que eran almas gemelas.

Sin duda, tenía que ser cierto, ¿verdad? No había ninguna posibilidad de que las brujas que trabajaban en la tienda compartieran su magia con él... No, estaba seguro de que era Potter porque él pudo darle un vistazo a un intrincado patrón de tatuajes que cubrían su antebrazo cuando se levantó las mangas durante las clases. Draco recuerda haber ocultado el florecimiento de sus padres hasta que se confirmaron sus sospechas. El primero de septiembre de 1991, ahí comenzó la infame rivalidad y también una negación que era más fuerte que cualquier odio que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera sentir.

Con cada palabra, cada toque, cada hechizo y cada mirada, los dos compartían ese desagradable hormigueo que indicaba que más y más de su piel estaba cubierta de marcas.

Han pasado años desde que esa horrible comprensión cayó sobre Draco y ahora estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, mirando su antebrazo tatuado como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. La brisa de la ventana abierta en la que estaba sentado enredaba su cabello y el suave roce de sus dedos contra todo el negro y azul oscuro le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

Era realmente embarazoso: sólo raras personas tenían tantos colores oscuros floreciendo sobre su piel. Pero, de nuevo, sólo raras personas intentaban convertirse en enemigos mortales de su alma gemela. Draco trazó la enredadera de rosas sobre su antebrazo, la cola de dragón a medio terminar cerca de su palma, flores azul oscuro apretadas en la parte inferior de su muñeca y luego la serpiente rizada y el cráneo que eran los únicos diseños que comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Recordó la burla, fuerte y resonante en sus oídos cuando Voldemort le cortó la manga para revelar la vergüenza que era la oleada de oscuridad en su brazo. La risa, los hechizo y las maldiciones, las miradas de lástima porque qué tonto era Draco – pensando que alguien podría amarlo. – "Nadie te ama, Draco, querido", la voz helada y venenosa del Lord, latía en sus recuerdos. "¡Ni siquiera tu alma gemela te ama! ¡Qué miserable debe sentirse eso!"

Draco abrió los ojos rápidamente, sin haber notado que los había cerrado en absoluto. Había un dolor palpitante en su brazo izquierdo y miró hacia abajo para ver sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Movió su mano y respiró hondo un poco, sus ojos vagaron hacia el cielo nublado que se extendía sobre el castillo.

No tenía idea de lo que seguía haciendo aquí… ¿Acabando su educación? Él podría hacer eso en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Haciendo amigos? Imposible ya que todos obviamente lo ignoraban. (Bueno... casi todos, pero Draco no era tonto y él estaba enfermo de que lo compadecieran.) ¿Intentando cubrir las marcas oscuras con las claras y coloridas haciéndose amigo de Harry después de todos estos años? Más probable de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero también un fracaso.

Ligeramente, aunque destacando contra todo el negro, marrón y azul; estaban floreciendo pequeñas flores amarillas en las grietas y había un fénix formándose en su hombro, pluma por pluma. Solía mirar cada punto de color cuando aparecía por primera vez, pero ahora eran solo un doloroso recordatorio de todo el tiempo perdido y todos los momentos oscuros que él y Harry compartieron desde que se conocieron.

Se bajó la manga y cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra la pared e intentando relajarse. Sabía que no podría quedarse dormido ya que el amanecer se acercaba rápidamente y de todas formas rara vez lograba dormirse después de pesadillas y paseos nocturnos.

No pudo haber sido más de un cuarto de hora antes de que los ojos de Draco se abrieran de par en par y su cabeza se girara hacia la izquierda al sonido de pasos, que a pesar de los esfuerzos del intruso de ser silencioso, seguían resonando en la cabeza de Draco.

"Relájate." La voz no podría haber sido de nadie más que de Potter. Draco no estaba sorprendido. "Sólo soy yo."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?" Espetó Draco, pero sin esa mordacidad en sus palabras que una vez habían sido una constante cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

"No mucho..." Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el piso cerca de Malfoy después de lanzar un encantamiento amortiguador. "Evitando pesadillas... Buscando amaneceres... Floreciendo." Con la última palabra, giró el antebrazo derecho para mostrarle a Draco un patrón de flores púrpuras puntiagudas que se extendían por el costado de su brazo. Draco estaba bastante seguro de que eran bardanas.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Draco preguntó, aunque la respuesta siempre era la misma. No era la primera vez que Harry se había aparecido ante Draco a primera hora de mañanas frías cuando ninguno de los dos tenía alguna esperanza de dormir. Charlaban, comparando los delicados pétalos que se presionaban en sus pieles después de una risa particularmente alegre o una sincera confesión. Se podría decir que se habían convertido en buenos amigos durante los últimos meses. Grandes amigos, teniendo en cuenta sus encuentros pasados.

"Lo mismo de siempre." Harry sonrió y se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo que crujió con el viejo pergamino.

"Ese mapa es demasiado peligroso en tus manos." Draco resopló y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Pobres almas viejas a las cuales acechas por la noche."

"¿Estás celoso?" Harry lo miró, extrañamente convencido de que los celos podrían estar presentes en éste caso. Draco lo negó, pero no intentó demasiado para ocultar el hecho de que estaba mintiendo. "Lo estás, ¿verdad?"

"No me acuses de una cosa tan campesina como los celos."

"Eso es un sí entonces. Siempre empiezas a hablar como un bastardo pomposo cuando estás nervioso." Hubo una risa que compartieron y luego Harry tomó la mano de Draco para que pudieran ver una enredadera retorcerse alrededor de sus meñiques mientras se tomaban de las manos.

"Solo para el registro-" Draco comenzó después de un momento de silencio. El diseño se detuvo una vez más y el hormigueo ya no era más que un tenue recuerdo. "-No estoy nervioso. Sólo evito engañarme a mí mismo de que en realidad me aceptas después de todo lo que te he hecho…"

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso y su aspecto sereno se desvaneció al instante. La presión sobre la mano de Draco se volvió más firme de forma tranquilizadora, pero Draco solo suspiró y continuó mirando a un parche de mármol negro cerca de su talón. "No puedes estar pensando que acecharía a alguien que no es mi alma gemela, Draco."

"No me sorprendería." Los hombros de Draco se levantaron levemente y luego volvieron a caer en esa posición miserable que encontró para sí mismo. A pesar del hecho de que sus dedos todavía estaban entrelazados, Draco quedó boquiabierto cuando Harry se apoyó en él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Nunca me atrevería a hacer eso, Draco." Susurró Harry y le recorrieron unos escalofríos mientras el cálido aliento de Harry rodaba sobre su cuello y hombro. "Verás, nuestros brazos tienen tanta oscuridad sobre ellos. Nuestro pasado, hay tanta oscuridad derramándose en él. Y nunca, nunca más, haría algo que traería más sombras a tu vida. Sólo luz, sólo flores…"

Luego se detuvo y tomó el brazo de Draco en su regazo. El ligero roce de las yemas de los dedos de Harry era tan similar al propio toque de Draco, pero tan diferente sin embargo. Era más suave que una pluma y cálido, más cálido que el tacto de Draco. A pesar de que las puntas de los dedos de Harry apenas estaban allí, el hormigueo, que los siguió con cada una de sus interacciones, creó pequeños brotes de peonía que lentamente, oh, tan lentamente, comenzaron a revivir en suaves tonos rosas y azules, colores tan ligeros que era imposible para ellos cubrir la oscuridad anterior. Draco casi no podía creer en sus ojos cuando vio que su piel volvía a su pálido, pálido color, siendo cubierta de capullos de flores.

"¿Crees que podría hacer que florezcan más rápido?" Las palabras de Harry eran tan suaves como su toque, pero incluso si los pétalos de las flores no hubieran comenzado a abrirse a un ritmo más rápido, Draco no se habría perdido los cálidos besos que Harry comenzó a presionar a lo largo de su mandíbula. Había un rastro de barba en las mejillas de Potter cuando Draco comenzó a reír.

"Eres ridículo, Harry Potter."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque me estoy conectando con mi único igual?" Harry estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba y Draco casi podía sentir su rubor arrastrándose desde la parte posterior de su cuello, sobre sus orejas, cubriendo sus mejillas.

"No." Draco negó con la cabeza; apenas un movimiento. "No, en absoluto es debido a eso."

"¿Entonces por qué, Draco, cariño?" Fue una burla tan clara que Draco no pudo evitar gemir.

"Bueno, antes que nada, porque me acabas de llamar _cariño_." Dijo y luego con una pizca de molestia. "No puedes llamarme _cariño_ , Potter."

"Harry." Corrigió Harry. Nunca hubo una sonrisa más grande que la sonrisa que estaba en la cara de Harry en ese momento. La diversión brillaba en sus ojos y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse más molesto con el que se hacía llamar su alma gemela.

"No puedes llamarme _cariño_ , Harry." Repitió Draco con un giro de ojos y luego Harry incluso fue más lejos mientras ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad antes de preguntar: "¿Y por qué sería eso?"

"¡Por la misma razón que te hace ridículo! Actúas como si fuéramos mejores amigos, como si pudieras venir y saltar en mis brazos y cabalgar juntos hacia el atardecer."

"No actúo como si fuéramos mejores amigos... simplemente... ¿almas gemelas?"

"¡Harry, nos odiamos por siete años!"

"Y nos gustamos el uno al otro por casi uno." Agregó Harry, su sonrisa aún firme en sus labios.

"No se puede simplemente borrar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros." Habló Draco, su voz cada vez más baja hasta que las últimas palabras quedaron en un susurro.

Había cadenas de silencio extendiéndose sobre ellos, enredándose en sus cabezas y mordiéndoles la piel. El hormigueo se detuvo. El mundo estaba mudo. La quietud superando al mundo de su realidad y los relojes ya no marcaban.

O eso parecía.

Un momento, dos o tres. No había una cosa que Draco no pudiera entender hasta que las palmas de Harry estuvieron sobre sus mejillas, cálidas contra su fría piel de porcelana, presionaron sus labios juntos, suavemente y, sin embargo, un toque claro, los dedos de Draco despeinando la somnolencia de los rizos de Harry, y ellos estaban besándose.

Lento y largo y brillante como el sol que comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte. Los labios de Harry guiando un vals que se arremolinaba en sus mentes, un suave toque de su lengua contra la de Draco, un gemido, un grito ahogado. Derritiéndose.

El latido del corazón de Draco era más fuerte que fuegos artificiales en su mente, las pulsaciones de sus oídos, el aliento caliente de su alma gemela mezclándose con el suyo, la ligereza del cabello entre los dedos, el roce de los dedos de Harry contra su espalda baja, el implacable hormigueo danzando sobre su antebrazo, su bíceps su hombro, las yemas de sus dedos.

Abrumador. Increíble. Remarcable.

Los movimientos se ralentizaron, el cuerpo de Harry se derramó sobre el suyo, su aliento superficial y rápido. Los besos profundos se convirtiéndose en suaves toques y luego... risa. Suave y cambiante, fácil en sus almas.

"Es m-mágico." Murmuró Harry, apoyando su frente en la de Draco, abriendo los ojos, finalmente, finalmente para mirar dentro de sus ojos plata. "Tu magia y la mía. No están borrando el pasado."

Draco se quedó sin aliento y luego exhaló, lentamente, dejando que el tiempo se arrastrara a través de las oscuras cimas del Bosque Prohibido en la distancia. "Entonces, ¿qué hace, Harry?"

"Está pintando sobre eso, haciéndolo irrelevante, construyendo sobre él-" Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron por menos de un segundo mientras miraba hacia abajo y se levantaba las mangas para revelar un patrón floral que comenzaba a desenredarse sobre los años de negro. "-se está moviendo."

Flores de peonías, lirios, narcisos, azafranes se abrieron paso a través de capas de concreto y una enredadera los envolvió en un ramo continuo de flores que se extendió por ambos brazos, conectándose en la punta de sus dedos. _Se está moviendo_.

Draco besó a Harry, con fuerza pero con lentitud una sonrisa que brillaba en las comisuras de sus labios. Ellos sonrieron cuando se separaron. La primavera estaba en el horizonte.

Las flores estaban a punto de florecer.


End file.
